Replaced
by boootylicious
Summary: Erin has been abandoned by Malik, and has come crawling back to Vlad for help. But this time, will he forgive her so easily?


Replaced – Young Dracula

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula

Erin's Point of View

I stared up at the large iron gates of Garside Grange School as torrential rain poured from the dark sky. This was my last chance. Everything had gone wrong. Malik had abandoned me for some other half fang, and I had no friends among the ferals, or anyone for that matter. I had tried to drown my sorrows in blood, but it did nothing to quench the never ending thirst. When I had thought about becoming a vampire, back when I was still human, I always thought I would find a way to hold on to who I was. I would be like Vlad, I would be good. But now I hardly recognised myself. Vlad had to forgive me; he always had in the past. If he didn't, well, I had nowhere else to go. He _had_ to forgive me.

I used vampire speed and was at the door in moments. I wished I had walked; it would've given me more time to prepare. I took one last unnecessary breath and pounded on the door. I expected it to be opened a few moments later – Vlad definitely still lived here, and there would surely be a vampire around to hear my knock. But instead I heard hurried footsteps racing down the stairs. A human. What was a human doing at the school at this time of night? As they ran I heard their heartbeat increase, and I felt my fangs elongate in moments. I hadn't eaten in days. I tried to make sure they didn't poke past my bottom lip; I didn't want the breather to be scared and slam the door in my face.

The footsteps slowed as they got closer, and slowly the door opened. I heard a small sigh as the door was pushed aside. I could remember the door being far too heavy to move as a breather. Of course, things like that were a piece of cake now. Into the doorway stepped a breather girl with long blond hair swept up into a bun. It showed off her slender neck and that deliciously pulsing jugular vein. Her blood smelt so good, AB negative, the rarest of them all, the champagne of the blood world. Much better than the drug filled rubbish I had been drinking in back alleys, or the stale kind they served at the blood banks.

Her eyes widened a little at the sight of the fangs that were freely on show now, but didn't flinch or back away as most breathers would. Instead she just turned and shouted up the stairs, "Vlad, you've got a visitor!" before she turned back to me and smiled. I hated it when they were nice. She was supposed to be scared of me, not welcoming. In the blink of an eye, Vlad appeared next to her, leaning against the door frame. The breather blinked and started at his sudden presence, then relaxed, making no comment. She was obviously familiar with vampires then. Strange. Vlad had changed a lot since I last saw him. He wore a lot more traditional vampiric clothing, with a black shirt and jeans and a black leather jacket. She could also smell blood on his breath. Not much, but still, he never touched it before.

He started to speak in that silky smooth way he had when he wanted something, the voice of 'Bad Vlad', a sly smirk gracing his features, "Ah, Erin… so nice to see you again."

"Vlad," I replied coldly, I wasn't going to let him get to me. No one does a poker face like a vampire.

His smirk dropped and he took a small step forward, he was a lot taller than me, just another thing to remind me of how powerful he was; he could take me in a fight with one hand behind his back. "What do you want Erin, why would you come back now?"

There was no easy way to do this. I'd have to accept I was wrong, beg for his forgiveness.

"Look, Vlad, I'm sorry, I should never have left you. Please Vlad, can I come back?"

His face remained emotionless, his cold, black eyes boring into her soul, making her stutter and stumble over her words. He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why should I?"

"What?" I was confused, what did he want me to say?

"Why should I help you? All I ever did was try to help you and look where it got me. I don't have to help you, so why should I?" I didn't really have an answer to this; I hadn't been expecting him to question it.

"Vlad," came a small voice from the breather behind him, "maybe we should help her, she looks cold. Get her a drink, maybe. Surely she could stay just the one night?" For some reason this made me angry. I didn't need help from a pathetic breather. She was only good for food. I didn't want her pity. I curled my lip and snarled at her.

"Be quiet, breather, I don't need help from the likes of you."

"Oh but you do need our help, don't you Erin?" Vlad asked in that chilling voice again. I huffed at him, my pride wouldn't let me admit it, but I had nothing left, I had to have his help.

"Yes, I need your help, happy now?" he smirked.

"Yes, very happy actually…" he made to move back inside. I moved with vampire speed to his side, grasping his arm. He stopped moving and glared at my hand until I removed it. If looks could kill, I'd be a pile of ash by now.

"Well, are you going to help me or not?" I growled.

"Nope," Vlad smirked at me, making a small 'shooing' motion with his hands, hinting at me to go. After all that, he wasn't even going to help me? Well I certainly wasn't leaving here with nothing, I was still starving, and his pretty little blood bag was just standing there begging to be bitten. I sped until I was as close to her as possible.

"Well, you won't mind if I share dinner, will you?" I snarled, reaching for the arm of the blonde. She took a step back, out of my reach, and Vlad stepped in front of her, barring his fangs at me and shoving me out the door. "Get out," he growled, "and stay away from her." He started to push the door shut, but just before it slammed in my face, his face changed. As the breather turned to him with wide, frightened eyes, he smirked at me, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. It was just for a moment, but the message was clear. I had been replaced.


End file.
